


深渊

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: Fate/Zero CP金枪！掉san警告！克苏鲁设定，尼尔盖曼《绿字研究》梗有非自愿性行为确定可以接受再继续观看！





	深渊

　　两辆黑色轿车一先一后驶入停机坪。第一辆车刚刚在距离一架波音747不远处停稳，三个穿着同样黑色西装的男人就下了车，站成一排，戒备地观察四周，眺望着空旷的跑道。  
　　迪尔姆德从他的两个同事身边走开几步，调整了一下耳朵里的通讯装置，望着远处的草地，然后收回目光，注视着后面那两黑色捷豹在他们面前停下。一个男人从副驾下车，毕恭毕敬地打开后车门。  
　　与另外两位保镖不同，这是迪尔姆德第一次参与护卫任务，也是他第一次在电视荧幕以外真正地看清楚不列颠皇室第一顺位继承人的脸。这位吉尔伽美什王子年纪二十出头，一头金发，容貌英俊得无可挑剔；他看起来是个完完全全的人类，如果一定要在他身上找出能与皇室联想到一起的地方，就是他的眼睛——虹膜的颜色是如同鲜血般的红色，瞳孔则像强光下猫科动物的瞳孔般，是一条尖利的细缝。这双眼睛从这三位随行的保镖身上扫过，漫不经心，似乎对他来说眼前的人与石柱也没什么差别。但迪尔姆德却觉得那视线在自己身上停留的时间要多上一两秒钟，这使他胳膊上的寒毛都竖立起来，就像小动物面对掠食者时出于最深本能的恐惧一般。然后，那一瞬间的压迫感过去了；王子走向飞机。迪尔姆德怀疑刚才自己因为紧张而产生了错觉，深呼吸了一下，和另外两个保镖一起跟了上去。  
　　“我猜你见到他了吧。”耳中的通讯器传来声音，迪尔姆德没有回答。他改造了工作统一配备的通讯器，使之可以接收到另外一个频道，但除非必要，他不能对着它说话，以免引人怀疑。通讯器另一头的人也明白这一点，所以继续说了下去：“我们的人已经安排妥当，一切按计划进行，起飞之后无法保持联络，祝你好运，迪尔姆德。”  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头，面前那架庞然大物的尾翼上绘有皇室的纹章，在它的上方，阴郁的天空覆盖着烟灰色的薄云，他的心中突然升起一丝不好的预感。  
　　登上飞机之后，迪尔姆德和另两位保镖在随行人员的位置上落座，吉尔伽美什径自上了楼梯。这架飞机内部改造得相当豪华，而这位王子独自旅行通常只带很少的人随行，飞机上除了算上迪尔姆德在内的三个保镖，只有四个乘务员和驾驶舱中的三位驾驶员；其中一位副机长是迪尔姆德的同伴，但他们并没有直接见过面。  
　　飞机准时起飞。到达巡航高度后，座位前方的大屏幕上开始播放电影，是几年前的大制作特效片《古圣降临》，在这架飞机上还真算得上应景。迪尔姆德坐在另外两人的斜后方，他们没有交谈，只是安静地看着电影；迪尔姆德看了一眼手表，解开安全带，取下耳朵里的通讯器，从肋下的枪套里拔出手枪，从容不迫地给枪管拧上了消声器。  
　　为了完成任务，为了组织的最终目标，这样做是迫不得已，也是必要的牺牲。  
　　迪尔姆德悄无声息地站起身来，走到前排，抬手将枪口对准坐在外侧那人的太阳穴；对方抬起头看过来，在目光相对之前迪尔姆德就扣动了扳机。  
　　枪声被压低成瓶塞弹开般的闷响，鲜血和脑浆溅在浅色的真皮椅背上；坐在一旁的另一个保镖去掏怀中的手枪，被一颗子弹正中额头。迪尔姆德弯腰去拿他们的手枪，听到身后传来轻微的碰撞声。  
　　他迅速回头，一个乘务员站在走道中央，满脸惊恐地看着他，两只手紧紧抓着推车的把手。  
　　“你最好不要尖叫，女士，”迪尔姆德说，“我无意伤害你。”  
　　这个年轻姑娘紧盯着迪尔姆德手中的枪，后退了一步；迪尔姆德真担心她会大叫着跑开。他把另两把手枪塞进枪套和腰带，摆了摆自己手中的枪示意她动起来；所幸这架飞机上的乘务员都经历过严格的培训，她慢慢点了点头，转身拉着推车向服务间走去，迪尔姆德跟在她的身后。  
　　迪尔姆德礼貌地请几位待在服务间的乘务员到大会议室去休息，那里有独立的卫生间，并建议她们带上饮料和食物。她们倒是相当配合，毕竟他手里有枪。  
　　锁好会议室的门之后，迪尔姆德回到服务间，看着手表，等待着；驾驶舱的灯亮了，一个男声在通讯器那头问道：“你在吗？”  
　　“是的，”迪尔姆德回答，“Lancer。”  
　　“愿我等命运回归旧轨。”那人像背诵戏剧台词一般地说，“一切顺利。”  
　　看来同伙已经成功控制了机长，接下来就是王子了——正巧在这时，主卧室的服务灯亮了起来。  
　　对方什么也没说；迪尔姆德注意到台子上有杯倒好的红酒放在托盘上，看来王子见饮料迟迟没有送到，已经不耐烦了。  
　　迪尔姆德端起托盘，用握着枪的左手托住，手枪就贴在托盘下面。他需要让吉尔伽美什了解自己的处境，看看他对被绑架作何反应；如果这位王子像外表一样接近普通人类，并懂得审时度势的话，就不会反抗。在民间，他的支持率很高，因为他是唯一一个拥有人类外表的皇室成员，但迪尔姆德认为他毕竟拥有古神的血统，不可以掉以轻心。  
　　迪尔姆德来到卧室门前，敲了两下门就径直推门而入。  
　　卧室面积不小，装潢媲美高级酒店，房间中央有一张大双人床，甚至还有独立的卫浴。吉尔伽美什站脱了外套，站在敞开的衣柜前，似乎正打算换衣服；看到迪尔姆德端着酒进来，无所表示。  
　　“恐怕这次飞行期间没有乘务员的服务了。”迪尔姆德说，把托盘放在桌上，谨慎地面对吉尔伽美什站好，左手握住拿着手枪的右手腕。“我们将更改目的地，至于去哪里，您会知道的。”  
　　吉尔伽美什只是扫了一眼他手中的枪，似乎完全不为所动。  
　　“这么说，你是所谓的‘复旧军’。”他说，在桌边的沙发上坐下，随手做了一个“请”的手势，但迪尔姆德没动。“没想到能做到这种地步，倒也值得称赞。机长也是你们的人吗？”  
　　“驾驶舱里确实有我们的人。希望您在飞机降落之前不要做出多余的举动，以此为前提，我可以保证您不受到伤害。至于我们的目的，飞机降落之后，会有人向您解释清楚。”  
　　“我不感兴趣。”  
　　“恐怕这不由您说了算。”  
　　吉尔伽美什微笑一下，站起身来。卧室里的灯光突然随之转暗，似乎有巨大的阴影从他的身后伸展出来，蔓延到墙壁和天花板。与其说用眼睛看到，倒不如说是感觉到；大脑似乎无法通过眼睛来确定眼前的现实，使迪尔姆德一时之间没有做出反应。一种令人毛骨悚然的阴冷险恶的气息就从这影子和这个外表与人类无二的王子身上散发出来，迪尔姆德感到一阵绝望——吉尔伽美什根本不是人类。他庆幸自己看不到他身后那蠕动的影子的全貌，如果看清楚了，他想他一定会疯的。  
　　“看来你的副机长除了目的地以外一无所知，那么我只好问你了。”吉尔伽美什说，向迪尔姆德走近一步，迪尔姆德用手枪对准了他：“别再靠近，我警告——”  
　　但下一秒钟吉尔伽美什的手就伸了过来，扼住了他的脖子，他甚至不明白他是怎么接近的。  
　　手枪掉在地毯上，纷乱的影像和信息涌进了脑海，就像清醒时做了一场与己无关的梦——驾驶舱里，一个人正倒在地上，翻滚、抽搐、尖叫；会议室里，那几个乘务员像感觉到什么令她们感到害怕的东西一样挤挤挨挨地坐在一起；两个保镖歪在座椅中，血迹已经开始凝结。然后有什么东西潜入他的思想，像章鱼挖出海螺的嫩肉一样挖掘着他的记忆，他与组织的联络方式，他曾见过的人，他们的计划、目的地、策划人——  
　　停下，停下，迪尔姆德不知道自己是不是在喊叫，他在意识里拼命挣扎着试图摆脱那些紧紧攥住他的思想的触手，但他根本无法挪动哪怕一根手指。  
　　然后，眼前的记忆远去了，这间卧室从眼前一掠而过，同样后退着远去，他好像被突然吸入了漆黑的宇宙。一颗行星逐渐迫近，其后埋伏着巨大的阴影，比黑洞更混沌，更扭曲，一种声音或震动传来，他被拉向那颗星球。巨大的石柱组成神殿，以奇异的、使视觉产生错觉的阵列分布排列，泛着难以言喻的阴惨光芒，什么东西蛰伏在其间，从一根柱子后面滑动到另一根柱子后面，伴随着令人恶心的湿粘声音。绿色的粘稠液体流到他的脚下，再呈液滴状向上聚拢，伸展、蠕动、缠绕他的周身。恐惧和厌恶让他想要尖叫，想要不顾一切地甩脱它们，但在那之前，他的口袋里还有——  
　　吉尔伽美什有些意外地看向自己的右臂，迪尔姆德手中握着一支注射器，将它的针头刺进了他的上臂，几乎将里面的液体全推了进去。  
　　这是最后的手段，里面麻醉剂的浓度会让一个人类在很短的时间里人事不省，甚至丧命；但吉尔伽美什没有任何反应。迪尔姆德将它拔出来，转而扎向自己——但针筒在他的手里风化一般碎成了粉末。  
　　“竟然还能保持思考的能力，真是令人意外。”吉尔伽美什说，将他举起来，狠狠抵在墙上。迪尔姆德的意识慢慢回到这间卧室，但几乎无法呼吸，像虚脱一般大汗淋漓，根本无力挣扎。  
　　“那么我想，你应该也能承受得住交配吧。”  
　　他说什么？迪尔姆德看着那张脸接近自己，面容称得上完美，笑的漫不经心，却是一个完完全全的非人之物。  
　　吉尔伽美什捏着他的喉咙向后一甩，迪尔姆德被扔到床上，脖子差点断掉；他咳嗽着，看到吉尔伽美什扯松领带向床边走来，便向床的另一侧退去，但被轻松地抓住，按在枕头上。  
　　吉尔伽美什的一条胳膊横着压上迪尔姆德的胸口，让他几乎无法呼吸；他居高临下地看着那双瞪视着自己的金色眼睛，检视物品一般地用手指滑过他脸颊上优美的线条，好奇地触摸他右眼下的泪痣。  
　　“我猜，以人类的审美来说，你很漂亮。”吉尔伽美什说，拇指轻轻按在他的嘴唇上。  
　　“大概吧，但我无法理解你们的审美。”迪尔姆德说，看着他，却不由自主地看进他的眼睛，猩红的颜色，血液或火焰，还有其中的深渊。好像那其中有什么不能言说也不能被知晓的秘密，让他只感到恐惧，但又无法移开视线。吉尔伽美什扒下他的西装上衣，拔出他肋下枪套中和腰带里的手枪扔下床，然后一颗一颗解开衬衫的纽扣，接着是裤子的扣子和拉链；他这样循序渐进、慢条斯理，只是为了欣赏迪尔姆德的表情，像品尝前菜一样品尝他的恐惧。  
　　“放弃反抗，也许你还能在结束之后活下来，”他在迪尔姆德耳边轻声说，俯身的动作像狮子或老虎一般慵懒优雅，也许他与那些猛兽在本质上也没什么差别。他一手抓住迪尔姆德的手腕向上压在枕头上，另一手扯开他的衬衫，顺着腰线滑向臀部。他整个压了上来，感受着身下这具几乎赤裸的身体，心跳，体温，还有呼吸的起伏；迪尔姆德的肌肉紧绷，身体微微颤抖，但是没有挣扎反抗。  
　　对于这些古神，迪尔姆德所了解的其中一点是，他们不屑于说谎。或者对他们来说，对人类说谎完全是无谓的举动，就像人类不会向蚂蚁说谎一样。如果他真的有机会从吉尔伽美什的手上幸存下来的话，哪怕是活到离开这架飞机那一刻，他就有希望逃脱，或许有机会给组织送去消息。  
　　“很好。”吉尔伽美什说，嗓音中有些若有似无的笑意，但迪尔姆德却联想到某种也许并不存在的植物张开长满尖刺的花瓣等待捕捉毫无防备飞来的昆虫。接着，某种东西蠕动着挤进他的大腿中间；迪尔姆德不知道发生了什么，理智处于崩溃边缘，如果仔细思考，或看上一眼，他就会立刻发疯。那粘腻的东西顺着腹股沟滑动，不冰冷也不温热，但活着，在搏动；迪尔姆德的意识故意回避去想它是眼前这个人身体的一部分。没有试探和迟疑，它轻松地钻进了他的身体，像软体动物挤进螺壳，迪尔姆德能感到被那东西逐渐充满，发胀，在里面翻滚扭动，让他觉得一阵恶心。然后，相同的湿粘触感卷住他的阴茎，他从里到外地被它包裹着、充满着、挤压着、摩擦着，那东西又开始钻进尿道里。在感官的极度混乱中，迪尔姆德不知道自己是否惊叫出声，或者这种呜咽一般的声音和夹杂着快乐的喘息也出自自己口中；吉尔伽美什抓着他两只手的手腕压在枕头上，注视着他，理智又清醒，甚至带着实验室中科学家般的好奇和专注。恐惧在迪尔姆德的脑海里狂欢，快感又像一场飨宴，将他拖进满是不安、躁动与惊惧的黑暗之中。他仿佛又看到了那阴影和其中庞大险恶的存在，看到阴影之下血色的大地和倒塌的石柱，看到令人难以想象的野蛮和混沌的光景——人们在互相残杀，将尸体穿上尖利的木桩，他们在鲜血与火焰中纵情狂欢，发出迷醉的哭号、嘶喊和狂笑，跪在焦土上迎接旧日支配者的降临，但是神对待他们就像林中行走的野兽毫无自觉地踩碎脚下的浆果。一双眼睛在这一片凄厉的红与黑之中看着，看着注视着这一切的迪尔姆德，像是要越过他混乱的情绪层层剥开他的思想，挖进他的自我。迪尔姆德希望那双眼睛移开，或阖上，便伸出手去；不知什么时候获得自由的右手捂住了吉尔伽美什的眼睛，吉尔伽美什似乎有些惊讶。  
　　那些柔韧的触手仍然缠绕着他，咕啾咕啾地在他的后穴里进出，带出滑溜溜的粘液，从里面、从外面抚摸着他涨硬的阴茎，蛇一样蜿蜒过他无法自控地颤抖的大腿根。他的手仍然贴在吉尔伽美什的眼睛上，无力得像是抚摸，吉尔伽美什抓住它，似乎是想要试探他还存留多少理智般，轻声耳语：“你的组织是正确的，我有人类的血统。”  
　　迪尔姆德的思绪像是抓住了一根救命稻草，努力浮出混沌的水面；他睁开眼睛看着他，尽力集中精神。  
　　吉尔伽美什赞赏般地笑了：“如果我的母亲退位，继承王位的将会是我，你们也对了。”  
　　他平静地注视着迪尔姆德的反应，某个部位却依然在对方的身体里搅动，撞击着最敏感的那一点。被汗水打湿的黑发散落在额前，迪尔姆德抬手胡乱地抹掉眼睛旁不知是汗是泪的水珠，然后抓住了他的手臂。  
　　“既然我知道了你所知道的一切——”  
　　另一种不同的恐惧和担忧袭向迪尔姆德饱受折磨的精神，他沙哑着开口：“你，你要把我们……”  
　　“你的任务失败了，”吉尔伽美什说，“在你的同伴眼里，也许还会是一个壮烈的退场。我会留下你，该如何对待你呢？让你怀孕怎么样？”  
　　迪尔姆德惊恐地睁大眼睛，抓在他上臂的手指收紧；他心中第一次涌起疯狂的杀意，出于生物自我保护的本能、不是你死便是我亡的绝望感，想要用最原始的方式，用牙齿或指甲把眼前的怪物撕碎；但他仍然和这个怪物连接在一起，动弹不得。  
　　“我会让你成为我的配偶，生下我的子嗣，当然，他也会拥有你的血统——”  
　　“不……求你……”  
　　迪尔姆德终于出声恳求。他痛恨自己在经过这一切之后还保有想象的能力，绝望几乎将他击垮，他颤抖着挣扎起来，想要把在自己身体里蠕动的东西扯出去，哪怕将内脏一起掏空也无所谓。  
　　然而吉尔伽美什继续说了下去，如同把可口的水果和清甜的泉水捧到即将饿死的人面前：“通过你的献祭，我就放过你的组织，放过你希望我放过的人，除了你自己。”  
　　不等迪尔姆德对这句话做出反应，塞满尿道的东西突然抽离，身体能承受的快感终于溃堤，高潮来得突然又猛烈，他的腰向上弹起，不由自主地颤抖着，精液喷洒在他的小腹和吉尔伽美什的衬衫上；他在无法言喻的快感中沉沦，只能更用力地抓住吉尔伽美什，把他拉向自己。讽刺的是，吉尔伽美什将他引向深渊，但也正是吉尔伽美什，让愤怒和憎恨维系住迪尔姆德仅存的理智，让他抓住深渊的边缘，不至于沉落下去。  
　　吉尔伽美什欣赏着他的表情，轻吻他眼角的泪痣，这是在这场毫无温情可言的交配中，他唯一有一点像人类的瞬间；他的舌头品尝着他的汗水和泪滴，迪尔姆德意识到，也许他将不得不如此生存下去，这样的未来会是多么黑暗、多么恐怖、多么扭曲、多么——快乐啊。  
　　迪尔姆德侧过头避开了吉尔伽美什将要落在他唇上的吻，绝望地闭上眼睛，嘴角却浮起他自己都没能察觉的笑意。

 

-THE END-


End file.
